


Just You and Me

by tellmeaboutthedream



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmeaboutthedream/pseuds/tellmeaboutthedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repressing a shiver at the sudden chill, he turned his head to where he hoped Luke was standing, and grinned, raising a brow suggestively.</p><p>“Relaxing really ain’t what I had in mind, kid.”</p><p>His grin widened at the soft huff of laughter, fingers brushing against his cheek in an accompanying caress. </p><p>“Try that again when you can stand for longer than a minute, will you?”</p><p>----</p><p>a.k.a: if Luke had postponed his meeting with Yoda and accompanied Han back on the Falcon in ROTJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You and Me

His vision largely consisted of shifting lights and blurred outlines when Luke gently pulled him away from the cockpit and settled him onto a bed.

“Relax, Han,” Luke’s voice a soft whisper in his ear, warm breath against clammy skin as he tugged at Han’s shirt, pulling it over his head.

Repressing a shiver at the sudden chill, he turned to where he hoped Luke was standing, and grinned, raising a brow suggestively.

“Relaxing really ain’t what I had in mind, kid.”

His grin widened at the soft huff of laughter, fingers brushing against his cheek in an accompanying caress.

“Try that again when you can stand for longer than a minute, will you?”

“The way I see it, only one part of me needs to do the standing-” a flick against his forehead interrupted him and he laughed, the sound echoing off the walls of what he assumed was his cabin, “alright- hell, Luke!”

“Stay still,” he heard, laughter bubbling under the stern instruction.

A rustle of cloth, and he could almost see Luke turn, a dark figure against the stark light of the ship. A soft splash of water sounded, almost echoing, and he tried to track Luke’s movement as he made his way back to Han's side.

Han bit back an unhappy sigh when his efforts yielded no further clarity and he shut his eyes, deciding that if he wasn’t going to be able to see anything, it would damned well be _his_ choice.

“Hey,” he heard, concern evident in Luke’s gentle voice, “everything will be back to normal soon, alright?”

Warm, wet fingers brushed against his forehead, nudging locks of hair away from sweat-damp skin. He leaned into the brief contact, lips twitching into a frown when the hand retreated, but settling into a smile when a cloth passed over his brow, wiping away dirt, sand, and perspiration.

“Yeah,” he replied, belatedly, “although, if it gets you to play attentive nurse, I wouldn’t mind it sticking around for awhile.”

Luke laughed, and the light touch of the cloth against his skin retreated, soft splashes of water sounding in the room.

“I can do that for you anytime you want, Han,” Luke assured, cloth resuming its duty, “you didn’t have to get temporarily blinded.”

“Oh,” Han said, amused, “So you’re saying getting frozen in carbonite was overkill, huh?”

“A little bit,” Luke agreed, the barely restrained laughter music to Han’s ears.

Han chuckled in response, the sound fading into a comfortable silence as he consciously forced himself to relax.

The cloth moved down his torso, scrubbing lightly at what must have been a stubborn patch of dirt, water trailing over his skin. It retreated once again, this time replaced by a gentle, trembling touch, tracing unknown patterns into damp skin. Everything was still for a moment, then-

“I’ve missed you, Han.”

Soft and almost choked out, the words alarmed Han more than he ever imagined they would.

Wordlessly, he held out his arms and waited for the solid weight of Luke’s head to settle against his shoulder before he wrapped the kid in an embrace and ran fingers through soft hair, gritty from the sand of Tatooine.

“I missed you too.”

He felt Luke lean into his touch, felt a slight tremor wracking through his body.

“There’re so many things-”

Luke’s voice was thick, hoarse, as hot tears fell from his eyes and trickled down Han’s shoulder. No other words came forth.

 _Damn it, kid,_ Han wanted to say, _what the hell happened to you?_

Instead, he pressed a soft kiss to Luke’s hair and held on tight to Luke’s shuddering frame, trying his best not to feel completely useless.

* * *

Han wasn't sure how long it'd been before Luke pulled away, but he would have felt better about if he hadn't known that Luke had spent the entire time trying _not_ to cry. He loosened his hold reluctantly, and Luke took in a shaky breath, apologetically brushing away the tears on Han’s skin.

“I’m sorry Han, I don’t know what-” Han heard a sharp intake of breath, and suddenly, almost wondering, almost helpless, “We have so much to do.”

Already Han could feel the return of the strange, disconcerting calm and serenity that seemed to cloak Luke, hide Luke away.

“Luke, don’t,” the words short and sharp in the quiet hum of the room. He could almost feel Luke’s surprise, and he swallowed, arm reaching out in search of Luke, “Just for now. No rebellion, no empire. No Jedi. Just us.”

A second passed. Two. Then, a hesitant touch of fingers on his.

“Just us,” an acquiescing murmur.

Grinning, relieved, Han pulled Luke to him as he pushed himself up, turning to set his booted feet on the ground.

“So now that it’s ‘just us’,” he said, eager to reclaim Luke's full attention, gripping Luke’s hips lightly as Luke stepped in close, hands trailing up Han’s thighs to his chest, “think you can give me a proper welcome back?”

His head tilted up, he could feel Luke’s warm breath on his skin, the scent of desert and heat mild and intriguing. “I think I can oblige,” he heard before soft lips finally settled against his.

His grip on Luke tightened as he felt a tongue run lightly over his bottom lip, breath catching when Luke pulled away and teeth closed over the damp flesh, nibbling playfully.

With an impatient growl, Han reached up and clasped the back of Luke’s neck, reeling him back in for a full kiss. Luke’s satisfied hum against his lips was almost enough for every single part of him to get up and take notice, hibernation sickness or no.

The need for breath getting stronger by the second, Han broke away, breathing heavily as Luke peppered small kisses at the corner of Han’s mouth.

“You,” Han forced out, swallowing a gasp, “are going to tell me how much time we have to make up for later.”

Han felt Luke’s sudden hesitation, a soft sigh escaping him before he pressed one last lingering kiss on Han’s skin. He tried to straighten, but Han would not let him leave, the hand against his neck stubborn and immovable.

“Luke,” he said, soft and stern.

Relenting, Luke pressed his forehead against Han’s lightly and rested his arms on Han’s shoulders, hesitating before saying in a guilty whisper, “I’m sorry I took so long.”

Han frowned, “Hell, kid, I’m just happy you came at all!”

“Han!” he couldn’t stop a grin at how Luke sounded almost scandalized, “Of course I would! Did you think-”

Han shrugged, “I’m just saying it would’ve been easier, that’s all.”

“That was never an option,” Luke’s voice was breathless with uncharacteristic, focused intensity, “I will always, _always_ , come for you.”

Han swallowed loudly in the ensuing silence and could only nod dumbly in the face of the declaration, feeling abruptly foolish.

“Yeah,” he forces out, voice hoarse, “yeah, alright.”

A gloved hand settled against his cheek, stroking lightly, “Good,” Luke replied simply, sweetly.

And suddenly it wasn’t enough; words were bubbling out of him, demanding to be voiced, but _it wasn't enough_ , and he pulled Luke down into a bruising kiss, muffling Luke's surprised yelp. He broke away, gasped out a desperate, “I love you,” before diving back in, babbling out the words over and over again, not giving Luke a chance to respond as a small, detached part of him wondering at the sudden flood of emotion. He wrenched himself away from Luke’s lips, nipping and licking his way down the column of Luke’s throat. The sound of Luke’s hitched breaths and soft, bitten-off cries sent sparks of electricity down Han’s spine and straight to his cock, and he was suddenly, achingly hard.

“Luke,” he gasped out, “Luke-”

“I’ve got you, Han,” he heard, distant through the sound of his pounding heart in his ears.

And then fingers were curling around his cock, cool against heated skin. Luke’s grip tightened ever so slightly and Han knew he wouldn’t- couldn’t last.

He pulled Luke into a kiss, silencing ragged breaths as Luke thumbed at the head of his leaking cock, spreading precome around the throbbing flesh; it was the only teasing touch before Luke began jerking him off with hard, fast strokes, the slickness of his palm against Han’s skin almost a punch to the gut- and then he was _gone_. His vision whited out and he came with a long, low moan; his grip tightened painfully on Luke’s arms and his head dropped onto Luke’s shoulder, body slumping as he rode through the high, panting harshly.

His eyes fluttered close, Luke’s fingers carding through his hair, and he breathed out, the sudden, bubbling desperation almost entirely replaced by exhaustion. Still, he frowned, and tugged at the fabric bunched in his hands, “You haven’t-”

He felt Luke shaking his head and stopped.

“Don’t, Han. I’m good.”

Unsatisfied, but too tired to argue, Han curled his arms around Luke’s hips and drew him close, murmuring, “Yes, you are.”

Luke shifted, ducking his head, and Han could almost feel the shy grin forming before he felt a gentle tug at his hair.

“If you let me go, I can clean you up real quick, and you can go back to sleep,” Luke suggested, smile in his voice.

With an exaggerated groan, Han pressed a kiss to Luke’s jaw and pulled away, squinting at the figure that moved away from him, searching for any new clarity in his vision.

“Only if you join me,” he says, giving up when his only reward was a mounting headache. Sighing, he pulled off his boots and pushed himself up to remove his stained pants, tossing it away.

“I don’t think this bunk was made for two,” Luke replied, amused, as he made his way back to Han, before warning him apologetically, “The water might be a little cold, Han.”

Waving away Luke’s concern, Han settled back and tried not to jerk when the wet cloth touched his skin, “I’m sure we can make it work. Your clothes will have to go, of course. Definitely won’t be able to fit with them on.”

“Of course,” Luke agreed amiably, turning away to set aside the dirtied cloth.

“I wouldn’t mind helping,” Han continued, hopeful.

Luke laughed, the delightful sound echoing in the room, bringing a small smile to Han’s lips. Luke walked back towards him, planted a kiss on Han’s forehead, and whispered carefully, almost helplessly, “I love you.”

Han brought up a hand to clasp Luke’s cheek, thumb rubbing lightly over soft skin as he grinned and said, “I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, I am so sorry about the title - and also the rating, if it isn't the proper one. This is absolutely the first time I've written smut of any sort and on top of being horribly embarrassed every time I typed out the word 'cock' or even referenced it in some way, I'm not entirely sure if this falls under 'Mature' or 'Explicit'. 
> 
> Anyway! Please do inform me if I have made any critical errors, such as forgetting a warning or something of the sort! I would be very grateful! 
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoyed it - thank you for reading and please do leave a review if you have the time and/or inclination!


End file.
